


What the?

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raph can't find his blanket, so he goes to ask Donnie and finds Donnie's secret.
Relationships: Raphael/Donatello (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What the?

Deep inhale through his nose, _mmm…Raph’s musky scent…mmm…Raph_ Donnie thought to himself.

Donnie was lying on his bed, with Raph’s favorite blanket in his left hand, holding it to his face so he could breathe in Raph’s scent, while his right hand was moving up and down his cock. He was focusing so hard on what he was doing, that he didn’t hear his door open and close.

Raph just stood there silently, thinking to himself _what the…what is he doing with my blanket?_ when Donnie moaned “Raph” he understood what Donnie was doing, _wait…is he…yes, yes, he is. Fuck Don, how long have you been doing this?_ Raph stood at the closed door, quiet, watching Donnie closely, he was surprised by this, but he didn’t want it to end.

Donnie’s moan started to turn into groans, _oh, come on, not again_ Donnie thought, _I hate this…come on I’m so close…come on…come on_ “come on” Donnie said while turning his face down into Raph’s blanket. Then everything became quiet, he had stopped, he let go of his cock and hit the bed while saying “Damn it, why can’t I get myself off?”

“Want some help?” Raph asked from the door. He saw that Donnie became very still, not moving or speaking. “Well do you?” Raph asked him, “Raph?” Donnie said nervously without moving, “yes or no Don? If no then I want my blanket back now, thanks” Raph said without moving from the door, still looking at him, Donnie swallow loudly before answering him with a nervous voice “yes please…if you won’t be mad at me?”

Raph moved over to him and bent over the bed, so he could place his hands on either side of him, and his left knee on the bed next to Donnie. When Raph had gotten settled, he said “Move up on all four or on your left side, now.” Raph’s voice was calm but firm. Donnie choose to get up on all four, he wasn’t ready to look him in the eyes. “Good,” Raph’s mouth close to his ear “now take a hold of your cock and get started again.”

With his eyes closed he started again, moving his hand up and down. “Tighter grip Donnie” Raph demanded from him “but” Donnie started to say, “no buts Donnie,” Raph said firmly “and don’t make me say the same thing twice” Donnie stopped protesting and did as he was told. He tightened his grip and gasped out loud at how good it felt, _wow_ Donnie thought “faster” Raph ordered him.

Donnie could feel Raph’s breath on the back of his neck. “You are not stopping before I say so, got it?” Raph whispered into Donnie’s ear, which made him let out a churr. “Hmm good. Now start breathing in my scent again, and stop muffling your voice in my blanket” Raph commanded him, Donnie did as he was told, he wanted to cum so badly that it hurt.

Raph watched as Donnie was working himself up to cum. He thought to himself, _hmm I wish I could be the one to touch him, to make him cum. Hey I got it, let me see if this works_ , “If you stop before you cum, then I will punish you, got it Donnie?” he whispered into Donnie’s ear, which made Donnie churr loudly, he wasn’t expecting Donnie’s reaction to be that, but he liked it so much that he couldn’t help but make a crocket smile.

And sure, enough Donnie failed at making himself cum again, “Damn it not again. I hate this” Donnie almost growled out loud, “punishment it is then” Raph said with his breath on the back of Donnie’s neck.

With a nervous voice Donnie said “wh…what are y…you going to do to m…me?” “If you don’t like this then I won’t do this again, understood Donnie?” Raph asked him, “Understood Raph” Donnie answered him, “good,” Raph said without moving “now don’t move and I will take over.”

Raph moved his right hand down between Donnie’s legs, and took a solid grip on the base of Donnie’s cock, before starting to move up and down. Donnie gasped out loud by the feeling of Raph’s hand, while thinking to himself _wow this feels good, his hand is warm, soft but hard at the same time and his grip is solid…I hope he can make me cum._

As Raph’s hand was moving up and down, Donnie started to churr, first they were low, but the closer he came to climax the louder the churrs became. Raph liked the sound of Donnie’s voice, he always had and now he was getting hard himself, just by hearing Donnie’s churrs so close to him.

After Donnie came, Raph took his blanket and gave Donnie a quick kiss on the back of his head before saying “Don’t take my blanket again without asking me first” then Raph went out the door and closed it behind him.

_Damn Raph that was amazing, you really made me cum,_ Donnie thought to himself while moving out of bed, he went over and took a hand towel to dry himself and the bed off with. When he was done with that, he went to bed thinking about everything Raph had done and said to him. Donnie was so happy about coming that he fell asleep smiling.

Next morning Raph and Donnie behaved normally no matter who was around them.

………………………………………

1 week later.

_Oh, come on, please please…. damn it_ , Donnie thought while trying to make himself cum, _I can’t believe this is happening again…why can’t I cum on my own?_ Donnie thought while sitting up on his bed. _Do I need Raph again? No, I can’t do that again…can I? …I mean he did make me cum last time…and I think I liked, no loved it, but why? ...could it be that…no it can’t…can it?_ “Only one way to find out.” Donnie said to himself softly.

He got up and went to his bedroom door, he waited and listen for clues, that Leo was out there on his night home checkup run. When he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door just enough to stick his head out to look around. _If Leo catches me, I won’t be able to keep it a secret from him, and I don’t need him to stick his nose in this, not now_ , Donnie thought.

The coast was clear so he went out and closed the door silently behind him, with fast and silent moves he made it to Raph’s bedroom door, once there he could hear, that Raph was snoring loud as always.

He opened the door as silently as possible, and went in and closed the door behind him. _Oh, shell I’m in Raph’s room…what am I doing? …right I needed to know something about this_ , Donnie thought while he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, until he was ready.

He went over to Raph and bent over and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Raph woke up with a jerk and made big eyes. Donnie’s mouth was still touching Raph’s mouth, his eyes were closed and he made a little low moan. _What the shell?_ Raph thought while they were kissing.

Donnie stopped the kiss and before Raph could say anything, Donnie said to him “If you say one word, I will stop everything and you will sleep alone tonight, understood, Raph?” Raph nodded his head and gave Donnie a crocket smile. “Good, then get out of bed and come with me.” Donnie said while moving away to make room for Raph. Raph got out of his bed with a smile. Donnie took Raph’s hand and walked them out of Raph’s room and into his own room.

Once they were in Donnie’s room with the door closed, he went over to his bed and said “I need your help again,” he was standing with his back turned towards Raph, “I can’t do this on my own, believe me I’ve tried. Will you help me again?”

Raph went over behind Donnie and said “You want me to help, but don’t want me to say one word? Now how do you imagen that is going to work?” Donnie could feel Raph’s breathe on the back of his neck, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking.

“You are shaking all over, are you scared?” Raph said with concern. “No, I just got turned on by your breath on my neck,” Donnie said softly with closed eyes “I want you to try and dominate me tonight, you know like telling me what to do and how and maybe” was all he could say before Raph stopped him by asking “how far can we take it tonight? I mean as in can we have sex tonight?” “no, not tonight” Donnie said softly, “alright Don” Raph said before giving him a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

“Then sit down on the edge of the bed, so we can begin.” Raph whispered into Donnie’s ear, which made him earn a small churr from Donnie. Donnie did as he was told, he was looking up at Raph and was stopped when he started to say “what d” “I’m not going to tell you twice, so you better listen when I talk, understood?” Raph said with a firm voice, “yes but” Donnie began to say, “no, that is not how this is going to work. Keep your answers to yes or no and nothing else, understood?” Raph said again with a firm voice, “yes” Donnie answered with a small blush.

“Good, then listen this is important, we need some safe words and they are, circus for full stop, pink for I’ve reached my limit, but don’t want you to stop, purple if you have a request for me, and then you wait till I ask you, before you say your request, do you understand it all?” Raph asked Donnie, “yes” Donnie answered “good,” Raph said back “then what is full stop?” “circus” Donnie answered him with a smile “good, then we can begin.” Raph said while leaning down for a kiss.

Raph’s kiss was tender and warm, when the kiss stopped, he asked softly “you alright?” Donnie was still a little surprised by the tenderness of the kiss, but manage to answer softly “yes”, “good” Raph said while gently pushing Donnie down on the bed. As they went down onto the bed, Raph made sure not to lie on top of Donnie, but lie next to him instead.

Donnie was lying on his back with Raph next to him, Raph was on his left side with his shell up against the wall. Raph started to gently trace his fingers up and down Donnie’s left arm. Donnie started to relax and began to make small low churrs.

While Raph’s hand was moving, he began to kiss his way from Donnie’s shoulder up to the neck, up to the lower jaw, up to the mouth. As Raph was doing that, Donnie’s churrs became louder and louder and started to become one long churr. Before Raph kissed him on the mouth, he whispered “don’t move your hands, no matter what, understood?” “yes” Donnie whispered back between churrs.

Raph kissed Donnie and started to trace his right hand down, to where Donnie’s cock was hidden, there he began to rub his hand in circles until little Donnie came out. While he was doing that Raph kept kissing Donnie on the neck.

When little Donnie came out, Raph didn’t touch it at all, instead he began kissing his way down to Donnie’s cock. Raph didn’t stop kissing Donnie, the kisses went from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip.

The whole time Raph was doing this, Donnie couldn’t stop himself from churring, which was only stopped by a gasp here and there. Donnie’s hands were still on the bed, but twisted into the bedsheet, he didn’t know what else to do with his hands, since he wasn’t allowed to move them.

Gasp _oh for the…what is he doing to me?…it feels so good…Raph, Raph_ “Raph” Donnie said softly not sure if Raph heard him. Raph’s tongue was moving up and down Donnie’s cock, making sure every inch was properly wet, before he slowly took Donnie in his mouth inch by inch. Raph made sure never to stop moving his tongue, from side to side as he gave Donnie a blowjob. Even when Raph went deepthroat, his tongue was still moving.

When Raph heard Donnie say his name, he made a chuckle sound in the back of his throat, which made Donnie yell “Ra!mmm”, Raph’s left hand was over Donnie’s mouth fast. Donnie was glad that Raph was fast, because he didn’t want anybody to walk in on them.

As Raph continued the blowjob, he felt that he was getting hard himself, but haven’t come out yet. When Donnie came, he was lost for air and words, he was breathing heavily trying to even his breath, that was when he heard Raph swallow deeply a few times. Donnie took a look down himself and saw that Raph was drinking his semen.

As soon as Raph was done, he slowly started to move his tongue from side to side, while slowly removing his mouth from Donnie’s cock. Which made Donnie think _oh, what the…gasp…that feels good…damn it Raph…_ “oh Raph, yes” Donnie said softly.

When Raph’s mouth was free, he kept licking Donnie’s cock until it was clean from semen, then Raph moved up over Donnie and out of the bed, turned around and bent down and gave Donnie a tender kiss on the mouth, before saying “do you think, you can go to sleep now?” Donnie answered softly “yes.”

Before Raph opened the door, Donnie said “wait Raph, thank you” Raph gave him a big smile before leaving, closing the door silently behind him.

The end.


End file.
